Persona 4: Alter Ego
by ArenaAlbion
Summary: In order to survive one must adapt to his surroundings. To be successful one must seize any opportunity. To dominate one must be prepared to gamble it all. Meet Marcus Mathison a European transfer student heading to Inaba Japan. Getting involved in the bizarre series of murder cases, Marcus must learn the true meaning of truth, loyalty and choice. Will follow P4G OCx? Yux?
1. Chapter 1: Premonitions

**Author Note: Hello everyone, Albion here. Thank you for taking interest in my first ever attempt at writing Fanfiction. I just want to point out that English is not my native language but I will do my best to find any and all spelling and grammar mistakes before posting a chapter :) If you do find any please do not hesitate to message them so I can improve. With that out of the way I hope you enjoy.**

**I have rated this story as T for now. If needed I will change it in the future.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, sadly..

_Italic: Thoughts_

''Talking''

**Chapter 1: Premonitions**

**Railroad leading to Yaso-Inaba.  
11th of April, 2011**

_People, they are disgusting are they not?  
All of them life their lives in blissful ignorance. Choosing the path of least resistance and hoping to achieve something..  
Hurting others in the process...  
Why would I be any different?  
True power is required to both maintain yourself and those around you for that I guess I'm happy that people have called me a leader for as long as I can remember. At a certain point I just guessed they were right and went with it even though the truth is that I...  
_  
A small thump sound of something hitting the ground interrupted my chain of thoughts. I looked to my right into the hallway of the old time train I was currently sitting in. Even before I got the chance to notice that which had fallen, the person in the opposite side of the train had already picked it up and was looking at the small stack of papers.

The boy had an above average posture, not specifically slim or fat. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a grey jacket. The jacket stood out the most as it was the same colour as both his hair and, what I was about to see, his piercing eyes.

I almost had the feeling of backing of a little bit when his eyes met mine, I say almost because I had no intention to actually do it. As the silver grey eyed guy started to speak to me.

"You seem to have travelled quite a bit to get here". He stated while handing the papers into my direction.

"Do you usually read whatever you pick up from the ground?" I asked while taking back my travel papers.

The guy smiled slightly before responding. "I just unintentionally peeked a bit while picking it up, although I am curious to what kind of other documents are in there after such a reaction."

Even before I could react, he continued.

"So you've come all the way from Europe?"

"Scandinavia to be more precise" I replied while giving a small nod. "Judging from both your reaction and appearance I assume you're from Japan yourself."

The guy gave a quick nod before stretching his hand out to me. "The names Yu, Yu Narukami."

I raised my right eyebrow while looking at his hand before answering the gesture with my own hand.

"Marcus Mathison"

At that moment I did not expect that this handshake would change my life forever.

Just a few seconds after our handshake the train entered a tunnel, covering the inside of the train in pitch black darkness.

Suddenly my vision flashed, I saw faint images. But they were hard make out.

I could make out an old man with a nose you could only get in a certain Disney story after lying to much, and a women in a deep blue outfit with long white-blond hair.

The images flashed again. I saw a multitude of yellow road signs and a group of people standing in front of me, looking at me in horror and some even crying..

And then the images stopped as the train left the tunnel again.

My eyes needed a few seconds to readjust to the light coming from the window. As my vision became clear again I could see myself in the reflection of the window.

With my 1.85 meter length at 17 years old I was just above normal in Scandinavian eyes. But for the local Japanese people I was apparently quite tall. I could see sweat pouring down from my forehead. Slowing making itself from my mid long blonde hair past my green eyes to the point of my chin. While rubbing the sweat from my forehead away with my arm I also noticed that my breathing had turned heavy.

I vividly remember parts of the flashes I just saw as I turned my head from facing the window of the train to the other side of the wagon where Narukami seemed to have fallen asleep. Leaning his head against the glass.

After checking my watch for the time I concluded that it would still take at least another one and a half hour before the train would reach Inaba. I pulled out my iPod from my backpack and looked for a song to listen to. As the music started playing I slowly, unknowingly, followed in Narukami's example and drifted asleep, the song fading out more and more.

SONG /

Fear Not this Night.

Fear not this night, you will not grow astray.  
Though shadows fall, still the stars find their way.  
Waken from a quiet sleep, hear the whispering of the wind.  
Waken as the silence grows, in a solitude of the night.

Darkness spreads through all the land and your weary eyes open silently.  
Sunsets have forsaken all, the most far off horizons.

Nightmares come when shadows grow...

"Our next stop will be Yaso-Inaba, Yaso-Inaba" the female voice repeated through the train's intercom.

"Please make sure to take all your personal belongings with you and we thank you for choosing our rail company, have a pleasant day." The voice continued.

I slowly opened my eyes as the intercom of the train turned off. Quickly gathering my luggage from below and above my seat I noticed that Narukami had already picked all his things up and left his compartment.

As I made my way to the exit of the wagon the train slowly grinded to a halt. The doors opened allowing me to step out into Inaba station and the late afternoon sun.

Arriving at the entrance to the station I noticed a car driving off, but apart from that it was quite empty. Putting down my bags and grabbing my phone I scrolled through the net until I found what I was looking for.

Taxi service Inaba.

About 20 minutes later the cab arrived and drove me to my new home for at least the coming year, an apartment in a complex close to the centre of town. As I was informed by mail someone would be there to show me around and to hand me a key.

It turned out the owner of the building was ill so he asked one of the neighbours to help me settle in.

Entering the main hallway of the building he had apparently been waiting for me, the man was rather thin and tall and looked to be in his late 20's. He got up from the one chair in the hallway and walked towards me.

"So your finally here, I was wondering if you'd not show up." the man said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I apologised. "It took forever for a cab to arrive at the station to take me here".

"Better get used to that" he replied "that's what you get when you're stuck out here in the boonies of nowhere land".

I frowned at his comment, he does have a point though I thought. Chills went through my spine as I reminding how I got stuck here of all places.

_My father is a "high ranking" politician, with all the benefits and perks of being so. But every coin has a flip side. Because most politicians are under a lot of pressure and media attention he decided that it would be good for me to leave the country for a year to, in his words, get the media off my back. The reality though is that he just doesn't want to or has the time to actively raise me. Which brings me to here and now. Apparently he had been on a vacation to Inaba at some point in his life, staying at a place called the "Amagi Inn". With these good memories and experiences of this place he decided that this is where I should stay for the year._

"So I guess you"l be my new next door neighbour-kid" the man continued. "I'm Tohru Adachi, and that must make you Marcus Mathison".

I eyed the man once more while nodding. He appeared to be wearing a black suit with a white long-sleeved shirt and crooked red tie to round it out. Is he some kind of businessman or something. Although the look on his face and his unkempt hair wouldn't suggest that.

As we arrived at the front door to my apartment Adachi's cellphone went off. Handing me the key to enter while picking it up.

Adachi remained in the hallway mostly listening to the apparent caller, he barely responded and seemed to be annoyed by the call.

"That was a call from my work, I've got to come over right now." Adachi's expressions seemed a lot darker then they where a moment ago. "You should be fine from here on. Okay? Got to run, bye!"

And even before I got the chance to even ask something back or respond he had already run off. I turned back around, walked into my home and with a click closed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2: New beginnings

**Author Note: Hope you enjoy this second chapter. And please do Rate and Review I'm quite interested in what people think of my writing and the story so far. All comments both positive and negative ( and constructive ) are much appreciated.  
-Albion**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, sadly..

_Italic: Thoughts_

''Talking''

**Chapter 2: New beginnings**  
**Inaba Apartmentcomplex House 5  
11th of April, 2011**

After taking a quick look around and checking if all the boxes with my things had arrived I felt a wave of fatigue coming over me. Reminding myself that school would start tomorrow I quickly took a shower, to my surprise the hot water, electricity, television and wireless internet were all present already, and headed off to bed.

**The Sea of Souls **  
**Unknown location **

''My ow my. It seems we have a guest with a most intriguing destiny.''

I opened my eyes, but not what I had expected to see.

Gathering my bearings I noticed that I was no longer in my apartment in Inaba, but in some sort of over the top royally blue coloured inside of a limousine.

Sitting in front of me were two figures. One small man with the most creepy eyes and nose I have ever seen, and a beautiful looking lady with long white-blond hair in a blue dress holding what appeared to be some sort of old book.

''Do not be alarmed, you are fast asleep in the real world, my name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. And this here is my assistant, Margaret.'' The man said while holding his hand out towards the woman.

''Welcome to the velvet room.'' She simply stated without any emotion in her voice.

''Thank you I guess?'' I responded. ''Where is this place and what am I doing here?''

''This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a place only very few visit, but always with a purpose. For it seems you have a most interesting journey ahead of you. One in which you will face both love and hardship.'' Igor stated in his still very creepy voice.

''Do you believe in fortune telling? The cards hold many secrets, but also gives us the means to reveal the possible future.'' Margaret asked as Igor summoned a deck of cards on the table in front of him.

_Did those cards just randomly appear out of nowhere? Well I guess things have been crazy so far. It's just one of my crazier dreams yet. Although I can't recall ever being able to control myself during a dream so clearly before._

''Let us see what the future holds.'' Igor followed up while spreading the cards all around the table.

''Which card should I turn over first?'' Igor asked in my direction. I pointed towards the one in the centre of the table.

Flipping the card over it showed a woman who appeared to be holding up something that looked like a lion.

''This Card represents Strength.'' Igor explained. ''As the name suggests it stands for power, but it is also associated with the morality about the stronger power of self-control, gentleness, courage and virtue over direct brute force.''

And then something happened that even surprised both residents of the velvet room. All the cards surrounding the now flipped over Strength card moved away from it until they reached the end of the table, leaving the Strength card alone in the centre.

"Well that hasn't ever happened before. It seems your strength will have trouble to find it boundaries and will be feared by some. Most interesting indeed.'' Igor continued while gazing at the display of cards before him.

''As for the reason of your visit I can only guess, normally only people who hold the Wild Card visit the Velvet Room.'' Igor narrowing his eyes as he finished his sentence. ''It might have been just to witness that which what we have just seen, or maybe something completely else.''

_Am I supposed to be taking this all seriously or have I been watching too much anime during my flight to Japan?_

''For now we have taken enough of your time. Until we meet again.''

As Igor finished his final sentence I felt my vision going dark again, leaving the comfort of the velvet room and returning to my dreamless sleep.

Looking over the display of cards one more time before removing them from the table Igor could not help but ponder one thing.

_Why did the Strength Arcana feel so heavy compared to normal._

**12th of April, 2011**

I woke up to the sound of rain ticking against my window. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes and thinking about what had transpired in my dream, I sat up in my bed and checked what time it was.

6:37

I sighed, school is supposed to start around 8:30. Being a new transfer student I'd probably have to check in at the faculty office before the lessons start so I should try to be there around 8:15.

Noticing that I obviously had no food at all I got dressed in my school uniform, not buttoning any of the jackets buttons and loosening the top 4 of the shirt's buttons, I set out to find some form of supermarket to grab a quick breakfast before heading off to Yasogami High.

Yesterday during the taxi ride to my apartment I had already noticed multiple commercial stands for a form of everything-you-need-mall called Junes. With the help of both my phone's navigation and, as I got closer and closer, the eventual directional signs I found myself at the Junes store just as it was about to open.

7:30 my phone showed, I noticed what appeared to be a fellow student of the same school opening up the store main gate of the mall. He must be the son of the people running this store or something along those lines.

''Welcome to Junes'' the young man with the medium-long brown hair greeted me as I walked into the store.

''Hey that uniform is the same as mine, haven't seen you around before, are you new here?'' He continued.

Simply nodding to thank him for his welcome word I moved along to look for a bakery or some form of morning dinner to get a quick coffee and something like a sandwich to eat on the go, I'd do some grocery shopping on my way back from school I figured. No use carrying it around all day.

On my way out I noticed the same student from before hopping on a bicycle, obviously also heading for school. I re-opened my umbrella and continued onwards to Yasogami High.

Getting closer and closer to the school building I bumped into none other than Mr. Curiosity himself from the train ride, Yu Narukami.

''I guess we're in the same boat.'' Yu stated as a small girl with a pink umbrella quickly hid behind him. ''Nanako, this is the guy I was talking about before who I met on the train yesterday. Come on don't be shy.'' He continued.

His word did not do much to make her any less shy though. I might stand out a little bit as a European but I'm not an alien or something right? Probably just the age I figured as Yu just shrugged as Nanako ran off.

''Don't take it the wrong way.'' Yu said, trying to make me not feel guilty for her being shy or something? '' That is exactly how she responded to me as well yesterday when I met her at the train-station. Are you also heading to the faculty office?''

''You guessed it, I thought I'd be early but judging from all the people I've already passed and who have passed me I guess being extremely early for school is a habit for Japanese teenagers?'' I asked.

''Some have morning practice for whatever sports-club they might have joined, although those usually do not start on the first week of school so they will be coming in even earlier then.'' Yu replied. ''want to head to the faculty officer together?'' repeating his previous question in a different way.

_I'm not really sure what to think of this Yu guy yet. Something about him rubs me the wrong way, I just can't put my finger on it yet._

''Can't see why not.'' I replied as we moved along the road towards the school again.

**Yasogami High  
Faculty Office**

''We already received the required paperwork from both your parents. So apart from just wasting my time here trying to look pretty for whatever weird intentions you both have you are pretty much all set up and ready for following classes.''

I could not help but try to contain my laughter while our apparent teacher Mr. Morooka was trying to both check the required paperwork and give us a lecture about proper behaviour at school towards girls. The main thing was his ridiculous face, more specifically his teeth. Which to be honest looked more like those of a beaver then anything human like.

''What are you smirking at Mathison!'' He suddenly yelled and looked me into the eye. ''Thinking about all the girls you passed on your way to this office are you? Listen up! School is a place for learning and discipline. Not some place where you can just flaunter over whatever looks pretty.''

From the corner of my eye I could see Yu was rather uncomfortable with the situation, I just kept staring at Morooka as he finished his small rant.

''Now both of you follow me to the classroom and wait outside until I let you both in.''

**Yasogami High  
Classroom 2-2**

''I heard we will have Mr. Morooka as our homeroom teacher this year.'' One student said towards another.

''What!? We get King Moron this year.'' The disappointment could literally be read from his face. ''But listen to this.'' The first student continued. '' Apparently we also have 2 transfer-students joining our class as well, and one of them is from Europe!'' Both the student he was talking to seemed quite surprised at this news and continued chatting among themselves.

''I wonder what could bring a transfer student all the way from Europe to a small place like Inaba, what do you think Yukiko?'' A girl with a green jacket with a few buttons attached to it pulled over her school uniform asked into the direction of another girl, who apart from her school uniform, was wearing a red cardigan.

''Maybe he is infiltrating the school for some reason, or maybe he had to go in hiding because of an incident from where he came from or..'' Yukiko began summing up possible explanations.

''Probably nothing that dramatic, maybe we could ask him after school. Depending on how approachable he is , haha. Just try not to embarrass us when I try to start a conversation with him ok?''

''Why would I embarrass..'' Yukiko had to stop her sentence midway because the expected King Moron walked into the classroom.

''Listen up.'' Mr. Morooka started in a very unkind tone. ''I am Mr. Morooka and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Now before I can go ahead and start our lessons I sadly have to introduce these two transfer students, get in here you two!''

Taking the hint Yu was the first to walk into the classroom, me following in close pursuit. As I walked in I noticed the single desk setup which was filled for about 90%.

''Go ahead and introduce yourself already so we can get on with class.'' Morooka stated.

''My name is Yu Narukami, It's a pleasure to meet you all.'' He said while bowing. ''I will be in your care starting today.'' Yu once again being the first. Guess I have to follow about what he said.

''Marcus Mathison is the name, I've come from Sweden to follow my last 2 years of high school here. It's nice to meet you all.'' I finished off while looking over the people in the classroom, most of the looking more towards me then Yu. Going seconds has its merits I guess.

''You were just looking at that girl over there weren't you Mathison.'' Morooka suddenly bursted out towards me. '' Didn't I just give you a lecture before on how to keep your hormones in check, what kind of loser are you?''

''Where can I file a report for a teacher harassing a student?'' I asked while just blankly staring into the classroom, seeming as I was asking it to my fellow upcoming classmates.

''So a ladies-man and a smartass are we?! That's it Mathison you're on my shitlist. Effective immediat..''

''Morooka-sensei? Can the transfer students have these 2 empty seats here.'' Morooka got interrupted by the girl in a green jacket pointing at the 2 consecutive empty seats to her left.

_Note to self;, thank her for the save._

''Sit down already you two. So we can begin homeroom.'' Morooka completely forgetting his second rant of the day.

As I sat down to the left of the girl with then green jacket and Yu took his seat behind me next to a girl wearing a lot of red I flashed a thank you smile to her for saving me from having from hearing yet another lecture.

''We call him King Moron for a reason, isn't he awful?'' She said, I just nodded and leaned back. So this is what school is going to be like for the coming years. Great, just great.


	3. Chapter 3: A Murder and the Midnight-Ch

**Author Note: Thank you Phantomviper21 and 1 anonymous person for their review. Really gets me motivated to continue, hope this chapter is to your liking. Finally getting closer and closer to some actual action, looking forward to writing that. Please do continue to R&R.**

**-Albion**

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, sadly..

_Italic: Thoughts_

''Talking''

**Chapter 3: A Murder and the Midnight-Channel**

**Yasogami High  
Classroom 2-2**

As the bell sounding the end of the school day went off and King Moron left the room the combination of sighs and yawns filled the classroom, many of the students happy that the first of many long schooldays was finished.

This happiness was short-lived as the schools intercom went off and shared with everyone a grim message.

''Attention everyone, there has been an incident on the school grounds. Teachers please report to the faculty office and all students are to remain in their respective classrooms.''

Grabbing my IPod and putting one of the buds in my ears I scrolled trough some of the music while picking up what people were talking about around me. Also noting that two, female, students that had been sitting in the front of the classroom had walked over to Narukami to get to know him I guess.

One of the students walked towards the girl in the red cardigan that was sitting behind the girl that had saved me earlier.

''Yukiko-san, is it true that Mayumi Yamano is laying low and staying over at the Amagi Inn?''

''You know I can't discuss things like that.'' She responded, not sounding very happy with the question from the overcurious student.

As the students continued to talk among themselves the intercom went off again, this time with slightly better news.

''Attention all students, you are now allowed to leave the campus. Do not disturb the police on and around school grounds and head straight home.''

Before I got the chance to get up from my seat the short haired brunette that had been sitting on my right this intire day popped up in between the seat of Yu and myself.

''Hey you both, want to walk back home with us?'' the girl asked as she gestured towards the girl in red.''My name is Chie Satonaka, and this is friend Yukiki Amagi.''as she finished her sentance Yukiko made a small bow towards the both of us.

''We're sorry for intruding, if you don't want to walk with us that is fine.'' Yukiko stated, immediatly making Chie panick.

''Yukiko don't say that! It makes me look bad.''

I smirked for a second at the situation before responding to their request. ''Sure why not, we have no idea what is going on out there so moving in a group is most likely for the better.''

Yu simply responded with a nod as we both stood up and made our way to the exit of the classroom.

But before we actually got there suddenly the student I met this morning at the Junes store suddenly poped up in front of Chie, pushing something that looked like a DVD case in her hands.

''This was great to watch and I am truely sorry, once I get my paycheck I will pay you back, ok? See ya.''

As Chie opened the case I noticed over her shoulder that there was a huge crack on the disk, almost splitting it in two. No wonder he sounded so apologetic.

''MY TRIAL OF THE DRAGON!'' Chie shouted, as she quickly hold out her foot which made the guy ,who was trying to run away, trip. His manhood hitting the edge of a desk hard and falling to the floor afterwards.

''Are you okay?'' Yukiko asked to the guy before already getting a reaction by Chie.

''Don't feel sorry for this jerk Yukiko, come on lets head home.''

_He got what he deserved I guess._

Yu and myself slided past the guy on the ground and followed in Chie's and Yukiko's example.

**Yasogami High  
Courtyard entrance**

As our group arrived at the entrance to the school we were suddenly blocked by a guy who appeared to be wearing a different uniform then our own. He had a very pale face and eyes I'd rather not look at for too long. Walking straight up to Yukiko he finally spoke up.

''Hey, you're Yukiko right? I've been waiting all afternoon for you.''

Yukiko didn't seem to know how to respond to that as she just eyed the guy in front of her.

''Come on lets go somewhere Yuki, you are comming aren't you?'' the guy continued.

''I'm not, who even are you?'' she finally responded

''FINE.'' The guy shouted as he ran off.

''What did he want from me?'' Yukiko asked into Chie's direction.

_Wow, she really IS dense I thought to myself._

''He was obviously trying to get you to go on a date with him.'' Chie answered, completely not shocked at how dense Yukiko apparently is.

''So another one failed at the Amagi Challenge.'' We suddenly hear someone saying that came from behind us. It was the guy who Chie had made trip earlier.

''The Amagi Challenge?'''I asked. ''What the hell is that?''

''It pretty much comes down to the fact that Yukiko says no to every person asking her out.'' The brown haired student stated as he hoped on his bike. ''I remember being declined by her as well last year.''

Yukiko looked completely oblivious into the student's direction.

''I don't remember doing that.''

''Ow really, then you want to hang out sometime?''

''I'd rather not.''

_Denied a second time then, after what I've seen of this guy so far I am not surprised she did._

The guy did not seem to care that much though as he cycled off, most likely off to work at that Junes place again.

**Inaba  
Street leading to the shopping district**

''Ooow so both of you came here because of your parents their jobs. I thought it was something much more dramatic.'' Chie laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

''Yeah both of my parents had to go overseas for work so for the year I'm staying with my uncle and niece.'' Yu responded.

I followed up on what Yu said, although with a slightly less complete response. ''Yeah pretty much the same here, it's mainly because of my father's work though.

Chie continued with small talk, mostly asking Yu questions about what he thought about Inaba so far before dropping a bombshell of a question on the both of us.

''So guys, you both think Yukiko is pretty cute huh?''

Yu simple stared deadpanned at Chie, unable to come up with a instant response to her question, Yukiko became all shy and got caught completely by Chie's tease. I simply looked away slightly holding up a laugh, shaking my head while holding a hand in front of my face.

''Yukiko is in line to inherit the Inn that her parents run, it's actually pretty well known and it is one of the things actually keeping Inaba running as a town.'' Chie continued.

Noticing Yukiko's expression change as the subject came to the Inn, I spoke up.

''You don't seem to be so happy about having to taking over the Inn later on, had other ideas for your future Yukiko?''

Yukiko seemed surprised at my perception of her change in expression.

''It's what my parent have raised me to do, I haven't really considered anything else yet.'' Yukiko responded.

_She's right, sometimes you don't have a choice. Some things are decided for you and you just have to deal with it._

Coming up to another block of houses we noticed part of the street blocked off by yellow tape and police cars everywhere. A crowd of people had gathered at the edge of the tape, gossiping about what could be going on.

As we came closer to the tape someone suddenly ran past us, hand over his mouth.

''Adachi! how much longer are you going to act like rookie! Do you want me to send you back to the central office?!''A man in his early 40's said as he walked towards us.

''Hey what are these students doing here.'' The man stated before noticing that Yu was in our little group. ''This isn't a place for students, what brought you here, Yu?''

''We just accidently passed here, Uncle.'' Yu responded.

''Uncle!?'' Chie and Yukiko exclaimed in unison.

''I am Yu's Uncle, Ryotaro Dojima. A detective with the Inaba Police Department.'' The man introduced himself. He was dressed in blackbrown-ish suit while not wearing the jacket, the sleeves of his gray shirt slightly pulled up and a red tie loosely around his neck.

As the man who had passed them before came back towards the group I couldn't help but recognize him, as he recognized me as well.

''Oh hey it's Mathison-kun, what brings you here?'' Adachi questioned into my direction.

''We were just passing by while walking home, so are you a detective as well Adachi?'' I answered while responding with a question.

''You know this guy?'' Chie asked.

''I'm Tohru Adachi, I'm Dojima-san's assistant detective. I also live next door to your friend Mathison here. Adachi explained. ''Anyway I better get going or I will be mostly stuck on coffee duty for the rest of the week.'' He continued before running after Dojima.

''Lets move on guys.'' Chie stated as we moved along. ''I'm going to walk with Yukiko to the bus stop. Let's do our best at school starting tomorrow. See you.'' Yukiko gave a small bow before walking off with Chie.

Which left me and Yu.

''Seems we live in the same general direction. Want to walk to school together tomorrow?'' Yu asked.

I agreed and we decided on a time and location to meet up before going our separate ways, me quickly doing some grocery shopping at Junes before heading home

**Inaba  
Apartment complex - House 5**

As I arrived in my new home once again I sighed. The climate was still something I was getting used to as I noticed I was sweating and having trouble breathing from time to time over the course of the day.

After putting away my groceries and throwing a dinner into the microwave I let myself fall down on the couch and turned on the TV.

''A dead person has been found near the Samegawa River this afternoon, the person is believed to be Mayumi Yamano, a 27 year announcer at a local TV-station who had recently been getting a lot of media attention involving the scandal with local council secretary Taro Namatame.''

I switched channels, hoping for something more positive or different on.

''The body was apparently found hanging upside down from a large TV antenna, the IPD investigators have been busy removing the body and looking for possible witnesses.''

_Obviously every channel is going to be talking about this murder case, it's the same everywhere around the world. Bad news is good news for the media because they have something to talk about. I remember my dad telling me that keeping up what is going on around you is critical for your success in life, which includes following whatever it is the media is currently talking about. To think I actually adopted this habit of his._

My line of thought was interrupted by a cheery commercial popping up on the screen.

It showed a teenage girl in bikini on a beach, holding up a can of some sort of soda.

''Been tired of diets, enough with going to the gym. Good thing there's something even I can handle.'' the girl smiled before a different voice actually named the product.

''Slim down this summer with the refreshing taste of calorie magic.''

Switching channels one more time I got to the weather segment of a news shows.

''With the rain moving away we expect heavy fog in the Inaba region for tomorrow.''

I turned off the TV and walked over towards some more of the boxes that had been brought in prior to my arrival, shoving some of them aside I noticed something in the corner of the room, something that I was actually surprised that was brought over from Sweden.

My keyboard.

After setting it up in a more proper location and putting a chair in front of it I sat down and started to play. My mind slowly drifting off as my hands danced over the keystrokes.

_-Frederic Chopin: Raindrops. Prelude, op 28, no 15._

**13th of April, 2011  
Road leading to Yasogami High**

After meeting up with Yu we came across the male student from yesterday, who apparently had a little accident with his bike and was stuck head first in a trash can.

Per Yu's suggestion we actually helped him out of it after which he introduced himself.

''Thanks a lot you two, by the way I have yet to introduce myself, I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet you both.''

''It must be painful riding a back after what happened yesterday at the end of classes.'' I pointed out to Yosuke as he walked with us towards the school building.

''Please don't remind me about it.'' Yosuke replied with a grim look on his face.

''We better hurry else we will be late.'' Yu stated before the three of us started a slight sprint to actually be on time.

**Inaba  
Junes Food-Court**

After the mundane school day Yosuke invited me and Yu to have a one of the few local specialities, grilled steak apparently, on his costs for saving him earlier that morning. At the mention of this food Chie had bumped in and demanded to also be included in his offer, as payment for the loss of her Trial of the Dragon. Yukiko politely declined, something about not wanting to gain any extra weight.

''Wait this isn't grilled steak as you promised!'' Chie shouted out as Yosuke arrived with the food.

''Well when you hopped on the freeloader-train I didn't exactly have enough money to buy steak for everyone.'' Yosuke retorted.

''Thank you regardless of what it is.'' Yu spoke up as Yosuke sat down.

''Yeah no problem, I know how it is to be new around here. I actually came over about 6 months ago when my father got assigned to manage this store.'' Yosuke replied.

''Hey isn't that Konishi-senpai over there?'' Chie asked while pointing towards a female student sitting at nearby immediately looking into the same direction.

Just as Yosuke was about to stand up and walk towards this girl she already walked into our direction.

''Aren't you two the new transfer students?'' I'm Saki Konishi a 3rd year at the same school you are going to. Is Hana-chan dragging you around? He doesn't have many friends, he's not bad and can be kind of nice but if he starts bugging you just let me know okay?''

''Well he did break Chie's DVD and he sort of harassed Yukiko by asking her out yesterday so I can understand what you mean, thanks for the heads up.'' I responded.

Saki laughed. 'I was just joking around though. Anyway I better get going, my break is almost over.''

As Konishi walked off Yosuke raised his voice and spoke up. '' Hey senpai, about that thing I was talking to you about earlier.''

''Yeah sounds fun, let's make plans about it during my next break.'' Saki responded while disappeared out of sight. Yosuke nearly jumping out in joy at her response.

''Somebody seems happy.'' Chie noted.

Yosuke just smiled as he flashed two movie tickets.

''All of that aside, have you guys heard about the Midnight Channel?'' Chie continued.

''What is that?'' I asked.

''It's this urban legend that when you are alone on a rainy midnight and you look at your TV when it's turned off it will turn on by itself and show you your soulmate!'' Chie explained with much enthusiasm.

''Do you actually believe in that Satonaka, no wonder you've never had a boyfriend if you believe in this kiddy crap.'' Yosuke responded before being grabbed by his uniform by Chie.

''What did you just say!'' Chie shouted as she tried to choke Yosuke for his comment.

''It does seem somewhat hard to believe though.'' I responded, waving off the idea of something like this actually being true.

''Then why don't we all try it tonight, the weather channel said it is going to be raining tonight so.'' Chie said while smiling devilishly.

**Author Note 2: Sadly took me a bit longer to get this chapter finished up because of real life things happening. Got most of the next chapter mapped out so that should come a bit faster this time. And as always please Rate and Review.**

**-Albion**


End file.
